For wiring on device chips of power modules, conventional structures such as an aluminum wire structure and a copper wire structure or a lead frame structure in which a copper plate is bonded by using solder or a metal nanoparticle sintered compact and the like are known.
Recently, it is desired that semiconductor devices operate at high temperatures, and thus, copper materials with excellent fatigue strength have been anticipated particularly as a wiring material. However, in a copper wire structure, it is difficult to feed large current due to its small wiring cross section, and also, a function for dissipating heat from device chips cannot be expected due to small heat capacity. In addition, in bonding copper wires, stress may be applied to device chips, and in bonding wires onto thin chips used to reduce device loss, the device chips may thus crack.
On the other hand, in a lead frame structure which uses a Cu plate for wiring, by using a thick plate, paths for large currents can be secured and increase in the heat capacity can be anticipated. Bonding materials are necessary in this structure; however, in recently required high-temperature operations, the long-term reliability of currently used soldering materials is not sufficient. In addition, nanoparticle compacts of Ag or Cu are expensive, and also, it is difficult to ensure reliability of bonding due to possibly occurring voids.
A power device module is known which is effective as a large current, high heat resistance, and high radiation wiring module (see Patent Literature 1). However, because a power device module like this uses a metal plate constituted by a material such as a Cu alloy as a lead frame material, such a power device module cannot overcome the defects of the conventional technique. In addition, in the conventional power device module, a structure in which an insulating sealing resin is arranged between metal structure layers is disclosed, however, in a structure in which an insulating sealing resin is arranged between metal structure layers only, the configuration is insufficient for protecting the devices and wiring from factors such as impact, temperature, humidity, and the like.
In addition, an electronic component device has been known in which integrated circuit (IC) chips and connection electrode parts are bonded by wire bonding with gold wires and the resulting assemblies are sealed with an insulating sealing resin (see Patent Literature 2). However, an electronic component device like this cannot reduce the stress on the chips applied concurrently in operations for wire bonding.